didnapperfandomcom-20200214-history
Guilds
The Guilds are criminal/bandit organizations with their own set of rules. Their members are usually outlaws, and their hideouts tend to be hidden. Guilds The (Unnamed) Guild The Guild is the group Cherisa made negotiations to keep Suki prisoner until further notice in order for her to be crowned Queen of the Kingdom instead of her. Months later, the Guildmaster decides to take Suki as their first female member after the latter's escape attempt and Cherisa not explaining them why and how much time they should kept Suki captive. Like many other guilds in the Kingdom, they specialize in kidnapping females for profit (with their captives being either ransomed to their towns or sold on the slave market) and taking contracts as they are known for selling their services to interested parties. *Princess Suki (Rookie kidnapper) *The Guildmaster (Founder and leader) *Leroy (Expert kidnapper) *Carol (Rookie kidnapper, thief) *Athena (Conditional kidnapper, mercenary) *The Carriage Driver *Violet, the Thief (Joins the guild during the epilogue if her sidequest is completed) Sandstorm Guild The Sandstorm Guild is a guild established on the desert settlement of Madinah Town. Unlike most guilds, their primaily source of income is tomb raiding with their second being kidnapping for ransom or to sell on the Slave Market. They are apparently decimated during the epilogue by Madinah's guards after being tipped off by Alexie. *Kirya (Expert grave robber and kidnapper) *The Desert Guildmaster *Gheb (Grave robber) Dariana's Pirate Gang (Unofficial Guild) Dariana's Pirate Gang is a group of pirates that operates on the North and West Coast of the Kingdom by raiding merchant boats to steal merchandise and females to sell on the Slave Market. Their frequent attacks on the coast leads to the Vermillio Trading Company to hire the Guild to get rid of them in exchange for a pass of the North Coast. *Captain Dariana *Alyssa (Prisoner-turned-Double agent) *Rookie Pirates (Common Enemy) *Pirates (Common Enemy) The Bandits The Bandits are a group of robbers and kidnappers that operate in the woods south of the Slaver's Camp. They appear to rob males and kidnap females attempting the use the main road to the Slaver's Camp. Their relations with the Slaver's Camp's personnel are unknown but based of the fact that the compartment in which their store their female captives is hidden may imply that the Slaver's Camp personnel is unaware of how they get their captives. However, the Camp's personnel is aware of their presence in the woods and advise possible clients to instead use the cave pass. *Robbers (Common Enemy) Trivia *Dariana's Pirates are considered to be part of a Kidnapping Guild due to them taking women from other ships and selling them for profit in the Slaver's Camp. *After the prologue, The Unnamed Guild did not have a single female captive due to an accident caused by a rookie member. however, in v1.6.3 and v1.7 they have some captives in the cells but still claim that there was a mass escape of captives once. *It appears that the Female Slave market is very profiliable as theres an entire camp dedicated to the slavery business where various guilds put their female prisoners for sale. *The Sandstorm Guild does seem to know about the Dariana's Pirates, implying that they knew each other at one point. *The Robbers were added as common enemies in the forest area, they only appear if Suki walks off the main path to the Kidnappers Camp. *Some of the Guilds sell their damsels in the Slaver's Camp including The Female Pirates, the Sandstorm Guild and the Bandits. * The Guildmaster claims that Suki is the first female member of the (unnamed) guild, making Carol the second one. Category:Didnapper v1.6 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Factions/Groups